Possessed
by t1gerl1ly
Summary: Max is possessed by a demon, and Magnus uses to much magic. What will they have to do to get Max back?


Magnus was studying why some warlocks were unable to do magic. It was a pointless search, as he already knew, but he needed something to do. Alec was with Jace somewhere, and Max was sleeping. Jace had convinced Magnus and Alec to let Rafe go with them on patrol that night, so he was gone. All of a sudden, Magnus heard little footsteps coming down the hall. "The hellborn brat." Magnus cursed. He smiled fondly, remembering Buenos Aires, and the first time he had called Max that, right after Rafe had come home. "Bapa?" Asked Max. He sounded scared. "Yes, Max?" Magnus asked back. "Are you alright?" Max walked in, shaking his head.

"Bapa, something's hurting me." Magnus was worried. He had felt like that once, and a demon was possessing him. "Max? Look at me. Look at me, Bluebottle." Max looked up, grinning. His eyes weren't his. Max had blue eyes, but these eyes were black. Magnus lifted a hand, and murmuring, he knocked Max out. He started to sob as soon as his baby's eyes were closed. He put wards around the demon that it wouldn't be able to break through. Frantically, Magnus wrote a letter to the Silent Brothers, requesting to come so they could break the possession. Next, he texted Alec.

**Alec, I need help. Max is possessed by some demon. Please come home. Bring Jace if needed. Just come home with Rafe.**

Alec texted back immediately.

**On my way. I'll be there soon with Rafe and Jace.**

A few minutes later, Alec rushed in with Rafe in his arms, and Jace right behind him. "Max!" Alec cried when he saw his kid unconscious on the ground. Magnus held him back as he rushed toward Max. "Alec, you have to leave him. I'll wake him up so you can see for yourself that it isn't Max." Magnus said quietly into Alec's ear. Alec nodded. Magnus took of the spell that was keeping him asleep, and the demon opened his eyes. "Daddy?" It asked. Alec started to cry.

"It sounds just like him!" he sobbed. Magnus rubbed his back soothingly.

"I know, Alexander. I know. It's not him, you just need to look in his eyes." Alec did. He winced away at first, but then he stared. "You're right, Magnus. It's not my baby." Alec said quietly. He muttered something to Jace, who was approaching. "Jonathan, how about you put Rafe to bed." Magnus said firmly. Jace looked ready to kill Magnus for calling him Jonathan, but he looked at Alec, who nodded, and he picked up Rafe. Magnus smiled at him, but it was grim.

Then, a Bone City carriage pulled up. A Silent Brother came up to the door, and was about to ring, but Magnus picked Max up and opened it before he had a chance. "Let's go, Alec. Leave Jace with Rafe. I'll text Cristina, and she can come for the night." Alec nodded bravely.

"Let's go." They left with the Silent Brother.

_Hello. My name is Brother Shadrach. _Alec nodded.

"I know who you are. You have helped me in the past."

_What is wrong with the boy?_

"Max was possessed by a demon. I don't know which demon, otherwise I would have banished it already." Brother Shadrach nodded.

_I see. And when did this happen?_ Magnus explained quickly. _Mmmmm. So you do not know when the boy was possessed exactly? _Magnus shook his head.

"He was in the bedroom. It could have happened at anytime from 8:30 to 9:45." Brother Enoch nodded again. _I will consult my fellow Brothers, but I think I know what demon it is. I am not sure, though, so do not get your hopes up. _Alec swallowed.

"Are you sure you can help?"

_Quite sure, Alexander Lightwood. Do not question the Silent Brothers._

Alec looked down, embarrassed. They entered Bone City. Magnus started to feel dizzy. He thought it was the wards, so he didn't say anything. Brother Enoch picked up Max and left. Magnus started to breathe heavily, and Alec noticed. "Magnus? Are you alright? You're breathing awfully heavily."

"I'm fine, Alexander. Don't worry about me, worry about Max. Actually, don't worry."

Alec smiled. "Okay." He said, his voice full of love.

After almost two hours, Magnus's vision was going spotty. He was dizzy, and felt faint. He opened his mouth to say something to Alec about it, but all that came out was vomit. He threw up over and over, stopping only because he passed out. "_Magnus! _Help! Someone, please help!" Brother Shadrach and Brother Enoch came out of the room, moving faster than Alec had ever seen them move. _What happened? _Brother Enoch demanded.

"He just… Started throwing up and then he passed out. What is it? What happened to him?"

_Relax, Alexander Lightwood. He will be fine. We did not realize he was actively casting a sleeping spell on the child. He used his magic, and will need rest. He will be fine. If you leave the boy here the night, we can dispel the demon, and the warlock can rest. _

Alec looked at Magnus, and nodded. "We will do that. We appreciate this, Brother Enoch." He just nodded. _Go. _Alec went.

A week later, Max was fine, and Magnus wasn't casting spells, but was also fine. Just one more crisis averted. Alec was thanking Cristina for staying with Rafe while Alec and Magnus went to and from Silent City, when Magnus walked in. "Hello, my Alec." Alec smiled, and turned around as Cristina left. "Hey, Magnus. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, honey dumpling." Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Honey dumpling?" Magnus grinned.

"Just trying it out. Alec, I think I know who possessed Max."

"Magnus. Who was it?" Magnus sighed, a grim look on his face.

"Asmodeus." Magnus answered grimly. Alec gasped.

"Asmodeus? Like, your father, Asmodeus?"

"The one and only." Magnus said, grimacing.

"You could call on him? Find out why he did it?" Magus nodded.

"I will, but I'll need help. I'll call Ragnor, Catarina, Tessa, and maybe even Hypatia Vex. The added power should help me keep him under control. But just in case, we'll leave the kids at the Institute." Alec nodded.

"Will that work?" Magnus just kissed him.

"Never doubt my skills, Alexander."


End file.
